


Got Me All Fucked Up On Love

by Pens



Series: Gallavich Mornings [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Actually the shortest fic ever, Fluff, M/M, Mickey loves Ian a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pens/pseuds/Pens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love ya" he says, because he does.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Me All Fucked Up On Love

**Author's Note:**

> idek.  
> Title from _Where Did the Party Go?_ by Fall Out Boy

The morning light is streaming in through the crack in the curtain and right across Mickey Milkovich’s eyes. He frowns as it gradually wakes him up, cracking open his eyes only to shut them again tightly and groan, because what the actual fuck?

Mickey rubs at his eyes before turning away from the really inconveniently positioned shaft of light to face his boyfriend. He’s curled up on his side, one arm half stretched in front of him and the other curled up to his chest. His position suggests that he had probably been curled up against Mickey’s back at some point, but Mickey had inched away during the night because Jesus Christ, it’s too hot for that shit.

Mickey huffs and lazily rolls on his back to stretch his arms up over his head, he lies there for a moment, glances over at Ian and turns his body back to face him, moving his arm and shuffling closer. Mickey thinks that Ian is probably breaking a few of rules by being so fucking attractive, and frankly, he can’t really wrap his head around the fact that he’s the one who gets to have him. He’s not complaining though, and anyone who does can just fuck off. Mickey knows that Ian’s far from perfect, he’s also a little shit, and he drives Mickey crazy sometimes, but still... he’s beautiful, especially in the morning, especially right now, face illuminated by the (fucking stupid) shaft of light falling across his cheek, freckles so light against his skin that they can only really be seen when Mickey is close like this, his lips parted as he breaths lightly through his mouth. Mickey can’t stop looking at him; taking in all the subtle details of this boy that he loves so much.

“What?” Ian mumbles, because the fucker had actually been awake the whole time Mickey was shamelessly staring at him. Mickey scoffs and pushes at his shoulder, making Ian smile as he adjusts his position a little, nuzzling in a little closer, eyes still closed. And Mickey is still starring, because Jesus, how can one person just be so fucking great?

He slaps his hand down on Ian’s shoulder. “Love ya.” He says, because he does, and he rubs his shoulder a little. Ian grins sleepily.

 “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I hit writers block like half way through writing this and I think it definitely shows....  
> No fic this short should take two hours to write. //help me/
> 
> Also, I'm totally taking prompts at [grumpyvich](http://grumpyvich.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
